Jesse
"Everyone's running away, except for you." - Gabriel the Warrior to '''Jesse' after the unleash of the Wither Storm'' Jesse is the main protagonist of Minecraft: Story Mode. Jesse is the playable character, and his/her gender and look is chosen by the player. The male version is voiced by Patton Oswalt, and the female is voiced by Catherine Taber. Biography Appearance The Player is given a choice to customize the main character by choosing the gender and the skin color for Jesse. Male Jesse wears a shirt, with suspenders attached to his trousers while the female counterpart wears a t-shirt with overalls. Personality Jesse is generally kind to his/her friends, though he/she can be intense when in heated situations. He/she shares a rivalry with the Ocelots before Lukas joins his/her gang. He/she feels very close to Reuben and Petra, along with his/her two other friends Axel and Olivia. He/She also befriends Gabriel, Ellegaard, Magnus, Soren, Ivor and Lukas. Items * Several Weapons, Tools and Armor * Several Crafting Items Killed Victims The list below shows the victims that Jesse has killed: * Wither Storm * Numerous hostile mobs Relationships Reuben Reuben is Jesse's pet pig. Jesse is very close to Reuben, and cares for him like his/her best friend. Reuben also feels the same way about Jesse and would go to great lengths to ensure he/she is in no harm. Olivia Olivia and Jesse are very close friends. They live together in a treehouse with Axel, and the three of them work as a team for most tasks. Olivia is a very insecure person, and she often confides in Jesse for help with this anxiety. Axel Axel and Jesse are very close friends. They live together in a treehouse with Olivia, and the three of them work as a team for most tasks. Petra Petra and Jesse are also very close friends. Jesse even refers to her at one point a "super-close friend." However, Jesse feels that Petra is very mysterious, and is keen to know more about her. He/She also shows extreme concern for her in times of trouble. Ivor In the beginning, Ivor and Jesse were enemies. But when Jesse finds out that Ivor is not a bad guy, just a jerk, their relationship becomes much more stable as they become good friends. Jesse also thinks that Ivor sometime makes him/her laugh. If you choose to try and stop Ivor's arrest, when you're in the throne room after escaping prison, Ivor will tell Jesse that no one ever did anything like that for him before. Lukas Jesse was earlier Lukas' rival; However, later on Lukas teams up with Jesse against Ivor and the Wither Storm. Through his/her actions, Jesse can either make Lukas feel comfortable with him/her as a friend, or not so. Order of the stone Jesse used to see them as his/hers heros and mentors, looking up for them. If the player chooses to go after magnus or ellegaard, this greatly improves their relationship. If Gabriel is saved, this greatly improves their relationship as well. After Jesse find soren at the end, he/she seems happy to meet him, but after the truth is discoverd, he/she is really disappointed. Even after this, Jesse feels that they were good mentors to him/her, but his/her opinion changes much for them. Quotes Trivia * In "A Block and a Hard Place" if Jesse chooses to eat the potatoes he/she mentions that potatoes are his/her favorite food. *If the Player chooses the Caucasian male or Caucasian female avatar, a glitch in appearance can be seen. In Episode 1, Jesse's eyes are green. However, in Episodes 2-4, they are gray. *In Episode 1, Jesse mentions that his/her motto is "No man left behind". *Isa shares a slight resemblance to female Jesse. Gallery Imagereubenandjesse.jpg|Jesse training for the Build Competition JesseBow.png|Jesse fighting Magnus in the Grief-Off FemaleJesseJumping.jpg|Female Jesse at EnderCon MaleJesseJumping.jpg|Male Jesse at EnderCon Jesse.PNG|Jesse Appearance Screen Jesse's Team.jpg|Jesse with the Gang JesseBuild.jpg|Jesse's Gang at the Build Competition JesseThumb.jpg|Jesse in the Story Mode Thumbnail JesseTrade.jpg|Jesse and Petra trading with Ivor 049757-1-.jpg|Jesse fighting a blaze spawned by Aiden. Story-mode jesse.jpg|Jesse with a newly-crafted stone sword. Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Jesse's Gang Category:Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:The Order of the Stone